Stupid Old Song
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Remus foi a primeira pessoa que fez Sirius ser um Black. S/R. Escrito para o projeto Like a Brother My Ass do fórum 6V. Slash. Oneshot.


**Fic escrita para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, da seção Sirius/Remus do fórum Seis Vassouras, o nosso querido 6V :D**

01 - Sirius decidindo passar o segredo para o Peter e não para o Remus

**Stupid Old Song**  
por Moony-Sensei

_x-x_

_Para helentina._

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius escutou uma canção trouxa, foi em uma das inúmeras noites em que ele saiu da mesa de jantar de sua casa em Grimmauld Place, sem pedir licença, durante as férias de verão em Hogwarts, com a desculpa de estar cansado.

O garoto sempre esperava alguns minutos e ajeitava os travesseiros embaixo dos lençóis, para enganar alguém que eventualmente entrasse no quarto. O que de fato, para ele, nunca mais tinha acontecido desde que fora escolhido para a grifinória e desde que começara a andar com um mestiço, um amiguinho dos trouxas e o outro com família não tão importante assim.

Sirius sempre escapava pela janela, se pendurando com dificuldade nas frestas entre as pedras. Utilizando aquela técnica trouxa ultrajante, que faria sua mãe ter ânsias de vômito, mas muito eficaz no quesito _sair sem ser visto_.

Geralmente andava pelas ruas escuras tempo o bastante para esquecer a voz estridente de sua mãe ou o olhar agora inexpressivo de seu pai ou ainda o incômodo silêncio de Regulus. E ele caminhava sem rumo por umas boas duas ou três horas, lembrando de que havia esquecido de escrever alguma coisa na última carta mandada a James. Não tentando chamar muita atenção com suas roupas não-trouxas.

No entanto, naquelas férias de seus recém completados quinze anos de vida, as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes. Remus havia comprado algumas roupas trouxas com o dinheiro que ele havia dado, e Sirius podia explorar alguns caminhos novos, com suas calças jeans e seu casaco preto de couro. A cara de criança ainda chamaria atenção, mas, mesmo assim, ele parecia ser um pouquinho mais velho do que os outros garotos de sua idade. Talvez pudesse tirar alguma vantagem disso.

Sirius andou por uma meia hora antes de sair da área residencial e tranqüila daquela parte da cidade. A rua que percorreu tinha muitos letreiros luminosos, muitas pessoas com rostos nada amigáveis e várias mulheres com jeito vulgar e pouca roupa, nas esquinas. Sirius não precisou olhar para elas duas vezes. Não fazia diferença ter nascido bruxo ou trouxa. Um homem sabia o que era uma prostituta antes mesmo saber a diferença básica entre ser homem um mulher.

O moreno continuou andando. A maioria das pessoas que passavam por ele só o olhava uma vez. Sirius teve a impressão de que ninguém ali se encarava de verdade, como se não quisessem se lembrar de quem viram. Como se não quisessem ser testemunhas e ao mesmo tempo réus de algum ato sujo. Então, para sua sorte, ser um adolescente andando em um bairro de moral questionável, às onze da noite, não seria problema naquele dia. Portanto, a preocupação de ser pego logo deixou seus pensamentos.

Observou tudo ao seu redor, tentando reconhecer algumas coisas das quais Remus tinha lhe contado em Hogwarts. Viu uma cabine telefônica e algumas máquinas de refrigerante, além das suas já conhecidas motocicletas, nas quais perdeu um tempo considerável olhando.

Desceu a rua procurando por algum bar trouxa onde pudesse beber alguma coisa. Tinha alguns trocados trouxas e sabia como usá-los devidamente. Avistou uma placa onde se lia _Pub_ em letras verdes que piscavam, perto de uma banca de jornal fechada, a poucos metros de onde estava. Estava a menos de dez passos do pub quando o som vindo do que parecia ser uma espécie de bar, que ficava antes do pub, chamou sua atenção. Olhou pela enorme janela e lá dentro pôde ver dois senhores sentados em duas cadeiras de madeira velha, segurando o que ele imaginou ser os tais violões que Remus descrevera, mas não conseguira lhe explicar qual som produziam.

Lembrou-se de quando Remus o comparou a uma canção trouxa.

Na ocasião, Sirius tinha acabado de experimentar a roupa que havia pedido para ele comprar, e estava mostrando a James, Lily e Peter, no salão comunal da grifinória. Sirius aproveitou para perguntar aos outros alunos nascidos trouxas, se ele estava bem perecido com um. Após ser aprovado por eles, foi atrás de Remus na biblioteca. Os olhares que recebeu durante o caminho não o incomodaram. Sentou-se ao lado do lobisomem, que terminou de ler alguma coisa no livro antes de falar com ele.

"E aí, como eu fiquei?", perguntou animado.

Remus o avaliou por uns instantes com uma expressão de aprovação no rosto.

"Muito bom, melhor do que eu imaginei, para falar a verdade"

"As meninas disseram que eu fiquei parecido com um astro de rock!", disse sorrindo um sorriso meio convencido e cheio de dentes. "Eles são legais! Eu já vi em uma revista trouxa!"

"Um astro de rock?", Remus perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Você tá mais para uma canção americana ultrapassada...", disse, naquele tom irônico que só os amigos mais chegados tinham o privilégio de ouvir.

"Uma o quê?"

"Uma triste e simples canção, Sirius... Que não precisa de todas essas parafernalhas que essas bandas de rock usam, só de um violão e um homem velho disposto a cantar. Uma música simples, mas intensa em sua franqueza.", Remus disse, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Sirius o encarou surpreso.

"Triste?", perguntou franzindo a testa.

O lobisomem não respondeu, só sorriu como se soubesse de algo que ele não tivesse conhecimento.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até Sirius perguntar:

"O que diabos é um violão?"

Remus explicou que era um instrumento trouxa, de cordas, feito de madeira e cujo formato era muito parecido com o corpo de Madame Rosmerta.

"E como é o som?"

O licantropo pareceu considerar a pergunta. Coçou a cabeça antes de falar:

" É... Bom... Não tem como explicar, Sirius... Deve ter algum instrumento bruxo parecido, mas... eu não conheço... Só escutando para saber..."

Sirius viu as bochechas de Remus ficarem ligeiramente coradas. Era um fato raro o lobisomem não saber explicar algo, e saber que isso o deixava envergonhado afastou seus pensamentos sobre o tal do violão naquele dia. Mas agora, parado em frente àquele bar, que de inglês não tinha nada, o jovem Black pôde entender o que Remus queria dizer.

Entrou sem fazer barulho e se sentou em uma mesa ao fundo. Os dois homens em cima do pequeno palco tinham barbas brancas e grandes e aparentavam ter mais de cinqüenta anos. Um deles cantava de olhos fechados, enquanto os dedos percorriam algumas cordas do violão. O outro só tocava, e assim como o parceiro, o fazia como se não percebesse a presença de mais ninguém no lugar.

A velha vitrola, a jukebox, o piano que tocava sem ninguém apertar suas teclas e as cabeças de boi que decoravam toscamente o lugar, passaram despercebidos por Sirius. Pois o som indescritível do violão e a voz falha com forte sotaque americano daquele velho, passavam tanta emoção e verdade através daquela canção. A letra triste que falava sobre erros cometidos e esperança - esperança de não cometer os erros que sabia estar fadado a cometer -, e aquela mensagem, eram transmitidas com tanto fervor, que doía. Mas ele não sabia explicar exatamente o por quê.

Sirius não imaginava que aquele pequeno bar em um bairro decadente de Londres e os erros descritos naquelas canções seriam uma constante em sua vida. E nem que o primeiro e a maioria deles seria com Remus.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius se sentiu realmente culpado, foi quando contou o segredo de Remus a Snape. Nesse dia ele descobriu que o sentimento de culpa nem sempre vinha junto com o de arrependimento e que, na verdade, quase nunca viria. Ao menos não para ele.

Primeiro Remus ficou calado e extremamente assustado, parecendo não acreditar, ou melhor, não querendo acreditar que o seu amigo de todas as horas havia feito uma coisa daquelas.

Se Sirius fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ainda poderia ouvir a voz suave de Remus vacilar, fazendo-o perceber que havia destruído talvez a única parte intacta, a única não completamente corrompida pelo vergonhoso e compreensível medo que acompanhava o menino de cabelos castanhos desde que fora mordido. Naquele dia Sirius acabou com a segurança e a certa paz de espírito que Hogwarts representava para Remus.

"Eu estava apenas me enganando, Sirius. Quer dizer... Eu estava apenas me esquecendo... Conviver com vocês quase me fez esquecer, mas você sempre soube, não é? Você sabe exatamente o que significa parte da minha existência.", Remus disse, encarando-o pela última vez em muito tempo. "Uma parte de mim só causa destruição e sofrimento, mas eu... Eu nunca quis... Nunca quis que nenhum de vocês me visse como um assassino, Sirius... Eu... não sou uma arma...".

Sirius ainda se lembrava de como Remus proferiu a última frase, como se quisesse que ele o sacudisse e dissesse que concordava. Dissesse que ele não era uma arma, e que não se aproveitaria mais do fato de ele ser um monstro a seu bel prazer. Sirius viu o pedido mudo e desesperado estampado nos olhos castanhos de Remus, mas não disse nada. Não disse que Remus não era um monstro e nem que não faria aquilo de novo.

"No fundo isso foi até bom, não é? Eu estava mesmo sendo muito irresponsável... Só me desculpe por não agradecê-lo por me mostrar o meu devido lugar, Sirius."

Sirius quis ir atrás do lobisomem quando esse fechou a porta do dormitório, mas o que ele poderia dizer?

Sirius sabia exatamente o que era ser um lobisomem, sabia que Remus podia matar. E por um momento ele realmente quis que Snape morresse, ou que pelo menos saísse bastante traumatizado e com a mesma maldição de Remus. Ele sabia. Só não tinha noção da extensão do que significava tirar uma vida. De toda a complexidade e de todo o desequilíbrio que isso causaria a Remus. Porque matar alguém levaria Remus a autodestruição. Porque Remus, assim como ele, tinha que conviver com duas faces opostas e acreditar que o lado humano seria forte o bastante para superar qualquer maldição ou laço sangüíneo.

Porque Remus, diferente dele, tinha a possibilidade de dar vazão a toda maldade que queimava em suas veias. Maldade que, às vezes, Sirius podia sentir se reproduzir junto com cada célula Black que compunha o seu corpo, e da qual tinha medo que um dia o tomasse por inteiro, pois só podia reprimi-la dentro de si mesmo, não tendo nenhuma casa dos gritos onde descarregá-la. Maldade que, naquele momento, o fez sentir apenas culpa, não arrependimento.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius ouviu Remus xingar tantos palavrões de uma vez só, foi após mais uma de suas tentativas de reaproximação. E, por um acaso, os xingamentos foram todos destinados a ele. Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu o lobisomem mandar alguém se foder com tanto ódio, e a primeira a vê-lo agindo descontroladamente.

"No que você estava pensando, Black?!", ele falou, cuspindo seu sobrenome de uma maneira tão ameaçadora que fez o animago dar um passo para trás na sala vazia de Transfiguração.

O rosto do lobisomem estava vermelho e seus olhos estranhamente dourados.

"Eu tento achar um motivo! Eu juro que tento!"

"Moony, eu já..."

"NÃO ME VENHA COM MOONY, PÁRA COM ESSA PORRA DE MOONY!", esbravejou, cuspindo saliva enquanto gritava.

"Eu não queria..."

"VÁ SE FODER, SEU BLACK DE MERDA! SEU... SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA? EU SÓ POSSO TER CARA DE IDIOTA...! EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ, SIRIUS. CONFIEI EM VOCÊ!", o licantropo repetiu, revoltado, andando de um lado para o outro.

Sirius não sabia se ficava chocado ou se ria, porque não podia negar que era engraçado ver Remus xingando daquele jeito. E isso, junto com o fato de ter ficado feliz com alguma reação violenta por parte do licantropo, fez com que um pequeno sorriso curvasse seus lábios. O que foi a gota d'água para Remus e resultou num feitiço não-verbal nada agradável da parte do mesmo. Feitiço que fez com que raízes de plantas começassem a brotar de seus ouvidos, narinas, e que, mais tarde, Sirius descobriu poder sair por _todos _os orifícios seu corpo.

O que rendeu um "Oh, meu Deus! Você foi molestado por uma planta!", da parte de Peter, e de risadas escandalosas da parte de James.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius duvidou da escolha do chapéu seletor foi enquanto escutava o som do violão daqueles dois senhores naquele bar em Londres. A música dessa vez falava sobre a distância e a saudade que eles tinham de casa. Mas Sirius não prestava atenção na letra da música, seus ouvidos só captavam a melodia melancólica que era dedilhada no violão. Palavras como lealdade, coragem e amizade iam e vinham em sua mente.

Fazia dois meses que Remus não falava com ele e agora estavam de férias. A companhia de James não era mais tão constante como quando estava morando na casa do apanhador.

O silêncio de Remus agora gritava para Sirius o quanto ele havia sido mau-caráter e covarde. Usando da maior fraqueza de um amigo para proveito próprio, para algo que, se quisesse realmente ter feito, deveria ter sido com as suas próprias mãos. E não daquela maneira suja, onde Remus não poderia ter agido de outra maneira.

Remus foi a primeira pessoa que fez Sirius ser um Black, e aquela não seria a única vez. E as poucas lágrimas que caíram, quando pagou sua conta e foi até a residência dos Lupin naquela madrugada, não caíram dos olhos de Remus. As duas os três lágrimas que deram um gosto salgado ao beijo que Remus não rejeitou, caíram dos olhos de Sirius, e o animago finalmente parou de insistir que gostar de Remus era tão fácil e indolor quanto gostar de James. Mas as suas lágrimas foram de alívio, não de remorso.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius se embebedou naquele bar trouxa, foi depois de se formar em Hogwarts, em meio à guerra, mortes, desespero e desesperança.

Desde que havia fugido de casa, Sirius sabia só ter um irmão. E o nome dele era James Potter. E o fato de querer gritar e quebrar cada pedaço de madeira daquele bar. O fato de estar sufocado, e seus olhos arderem com freqüência, e de a dor no seu peito ser quase insuportável, não tinha nada a ver com o fato de terem encontrado o corpo de Regulus no dia anterior. Era só por causa da sétima ou oitava dose de uísque, era só porque a música tocada naquela noite era mais triste. Pois seu único irmão era James.

Porque Sirius era daquele tipo que só enxergava a verdade nas coisas que ele sabia. E ele nunca soube que Regulus tentou voltar a falar com ele mais de uma vez, mas desistiu após não receber nenhuma resposta. Ele nunca soube que o seu disfarce feito de travesseiros foi eficaz. E ele nunca soube que por sua culpa Regulus passou a achar que nunca fazia o bastante.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius levou alguém àquele bar trouxa foi quando James soube da ameaça que seu filho que ainda iria nascer e Lily corriam. Foi a primeira vez que Sirius viu James chorar. E o ódio, a frustração e o medo proferidos a cada palavra de James o atingiram como se levasse um soco a cada palavra dita, porém, Sirius sabia que James só podia demonstrar sua fraqueza para ele, pois Lily estava grávida, e tão fragilizada.

"O que... O que eu vou fazer se ele nos pegar, Sirius? O que eu vou fazer sem a Lily? E o Harry? Ele vai nascer já com esse f-fardo, não é justo! Não é justo! Isso é uma puta sacanagem, Sirius! P-Por que com a gente?!"

Os soluços, o desespero e as palavras gaguejadas de James o deixaram realmente perturbado. E Sirius só conseguiu empurrar outra dose de vodca para ajudar o amigo a desabafar.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius premeditou todos os seus movimentos. A primeira vez que ele teve pensamentos mesquinhos, que com certeza daria muito orgulho a sua mãe, foi quando a ameaça contra os Potter passou a ser uma realidade. Foi quando ele passou a olhar para Remus e vê-lo como um forte candidato a ser o espião que vinha passando informações a Voldemort desde que Harry nascera. Foi quando James depositou sua vida e de sua família em suas mãos.

Sirius tentou ignorar os sumiços e o semblante cada vez mais sombrio. Tentou não pensar que Remus havia terminado com ele porque ter um membro da ordem com a intimidade que os dois haviam criado seria prejudicial aos seus planos.

Porém, com o tempo, Sirius passou a se sentir enjoado quando via Harry e imaginava do que Remus poderia ser capaz de fazer com aquela criança que James o deixara carregar no colo. E era tão surreal saber que eles há pouco tempo tinham comemorado juntos, no hospital, o nascimento de Harry. Que James não hesitara em chamar os três amigos, em mais uma vez querer compartilhar com eles a sua felicidade. E como ele estava feliz!

Era tão surreal James não desconfiar de nenhum deles, e Sirius desconfiar justamente de Remus. E ao mesmo tempo tudo se encaixava com tanta perfeição na cabeça de Sirius, que ele passou a enxergar em cada gesto de Remus uma mudança de personalidade. Cada palavra que Remus proferia o ofendia e ele quis por diversas vezes partir para cima dele. Às vezes só para machucá-lo, outras para tentar trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Porque no fundo Sirius sabia que Remus podia se deixar seduzir, e que talvez o seu lado lupino o convencesse. Ele não sabia como, ele nunca tinha perguntado a Remus se o lado lobo dele podia exercer alguma influência significativa em seu lado humano, na sua mente até então sã. Mas ele desconfiava que sim, afinal, a licantropia era um vírus, uma doença, e Remus era suscetível a ela.

Contudo, Sirius nunca diria aquilo em voz alta, e não era só por não ter coragem, mas também porque isso seria ter que admitir em voz alta que ele desconfiava de Remus. E admitir aquilo seria uma falha em seu articulado plano, que há algum tempo ele vinha elaborando com frieza e calma.

_x-x_

Convencer James não foi tão difícil quanto ele imaginou. E Sirius encontrou a sua salvação em um nome.

_Peter_

Sirius percebeu que deveria ter demonstrado mais gratidão e ter dito mais algumas palavras gentis durante todo o tempo em que conhecia o gordinho, quando ele não hesitou em aceitar ser o fiel do feitiço que guardaria a casa dos Potter.

Sirius abraçou James, Lily e Harry antes de sair. Pediu a Peter para manter segredo absoluto sobre a mudança, para deixar que ele mesmo contaria a Remus, e garantindo que o loiro ficaria em um lugar seguro, antes de abraçá-lo e ir em embora.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius desejou não amar Remus, foi quando olhar para ele significou ter certeza de que o mal vencia no final das contas. Foi ter certeza de que um dia, assim como a licantropia estava destruindo o caráter de Remus, o sangue puro que bombeava o seu coração um dia iria se sobrepor a sua vontade. Um dia não, Sirius podia ouvir a aprovação de seus antepassados sendo murmurada em seu ouvido. Abafando o som do violão daqueles velhos de barba branca. E ele se sentia tão puto e tão sujo. Ele se sentia tão sujo, mas Remus não podia culpá-lo. Remus sabia que seu único ponto fraco era James.

Sirius queria odiá-lo, mas a voz de Remus sempre o atordoava, a sua voz doce que uma vez dissera que ele era tão simples e franco como aquela bela canção trouxa, agora o levava lentamente ao caminho da escuridão.

_x-x_

A primeira vez que Sirius escutou o som de um violão depois de fugir de Azkaban, foi perto de uma vila trouxa enquanto se escondia com Bicuço. Até então ele não tinha se dado conta que aquele som não havia feito parte de nenhum dos momentos que passara prisão.

_x-x_

Sirius nunca entendeu porque Remus o comparou a uma canção trouxa. Nem quando passou as mãos pelos cabelos com alguns fios brancos, ou quando olhou para as marcas prematuras que marcavam os seus olhos, nem quando mirou a sua figura ultrapassada no espelho, animada feito uma criança com a possibilidade de poder lutar de novo. Com a tola esperança de finalmente poder fazer a coisa certa, de se redimir com James e com Lily. De salvar Harry.

Finalmente ele teria sua chance de consertar seus erros. E ele não a deixaria passar. Não dessa vez.

Assim como na canção velha, triste e estúpida que ainda podia ser ouvida naquele antigo bar.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

N/A: helentina, eu espero que você goste da fic. Eu peguei esse item do projeto depois do review que você mandou para mim na fic Sirius. Espero que ela retribua à altura suas expectativas :D

Ah, e Dana, obrigado por mais uma vez me ajudar com o sumário /o/ Foi minha salvação!

É isso gente, em breve creio que vocês serão agraciados com mais fics de mais autores do projeto mais amor do mundo puppy love!

Kissus

PS: Sim, a parte da briga foi descaradamente inspirada em uma fic do Mark Evans, porque eu achei muito digno o Remus xingando.

E assim que a minha querida Ann recuperar seu modem, eu peço pra ela betar isso aqui :)


End file.
